Sing it up !
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: I love this song so here we go,  hope you like it. ! Cece and Rocky forever !
1. Chapter 1

**Sing it Up !**

I love this song so here we go, hope you like it. ! Cece and Rocky forever !

**Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up !**

( Cece's POV )

_Shake it up ! Chicago was doing something different, they where having a singing contest. Rocky said there's no way shes going up there to sing. But I did, this was my chance to show her my love for her. I'm going to sing my heart and tell her I love her. So I told Rocky that it was silly and I wasn't going to do it either. A lot of people sang even Tinka who sounded really. _

" Hello again , this is Shake it Up ! Chicago as you know I'm your host Gary Wilde " said Gary as he looked into the camera.

" We had a lot of talent here tonight It look's like our dancer can really sing but our night most come to a end and with our last song Cece Join's will sing ." said Gary as the camera moved to Cece.

" Hi, I'm Cece and this song it's dedicated to my best friend Rocky I hope we still can be best friends after this song. The name of this song is Could it be " said Cece into the microphone. Rocky looked at Cece with a strange look. What did she mean still be best friends. The music started to play the intro was nice.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me _

_[Chorus]_

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you__  
[Chorus]_

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And every time I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you_

_[Chorus]_

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

" Umm, Thank you for umm listening." said Cece as she walked off the stage. Everyone was clapping , but it didn't matter it was Rocky's face. It was stuck between shock and horror and that hurt her. Rocky wasn't going to be her best friend any more, she was stupid to think so. Cece ran as fast as she could.

"Rocky , Rocky snap out of it," said Ty as he looked at his little sister.

" She she she she she she she, she likes me" stuttered Rocky as she looked at Ty. Ty smiled and nodded his head.

" It look's like it and she just ran of from seeing you face what you going to do about it." asked Ty as he frowned.

" Chase after her and tell her that I love her too." said Rocky as she smiled. She loved Cece since she first time she saw her dancing.

" I knew you two liked each other now go get her shes hurting right now." said Ty as he pointed to the door. Rocky nodded her head and chased after her best friend. Rocky ran after her , she thought of everywhere Cece would go and went to the last place on the list.

" She has to be there, she just has to be." said Rocky as she talked to herself. She was thinking of the old park where they used to play. It had many memories for them.

**Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up !**

Will Rocky find Cece ? What will she tell her. Am I evil to leave it at this ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sing it Up !**

I love this song so here we go, hope you like it. ! Cece and Rocky forever !

**Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up !**

" Cece , where are you" said Rocky as she looked at the old park. She's been walking for a hour and no sign of Cece yet.

" CECE, COME ON GET OUT HERE WE NEED TO TALK. IT'S ME ROCKY" yelled Rocky as she looked around hoping the red head would walk out of her hiding place. Hiding place that's it! Rocky ran behind the swing set and stop in front of a giant old oak tree.

" Cece are you up there" asked Rocky as she looked up the tree.

" Go away" said Cece from up the tree.

" No , we need to talk. If your not coming down I'm coming up" said Rocky as she started to climb the tree. She was afraid of heights, she hated being up so high but it was for Cece.

" Rocky , Stop get down you hate being up more then three feet." said Cece as she swung down and stop Rocky from going up anymore. They where nose to nose and Cece was blushing.

" We need to talk and if this is the only way then damn my fear's your more important then they are." said Rocky as she looked at Cece with fire in her eye's.

" Look, let's just forget it. It never happen I never sang that stupid song." said Cece as she dropped to the ground and started to run home. Rocky was in the tree all alone and she was four feet off the ground one to many for her liking. Rocky started to climb down slowly , she thought she had it. She kept repeating to in her mind I think I can ,I think I can. But she lost her footing and started to fall.

" AHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Rocky as she fell off the tree.

" ROCKY" yelled Cece as she ran to her best friend. Cece stop in front of Rocky and looked at her friend on the ground crying.

" Oh my god Rocky are you okay, wait don't answer that it's stupid of course your not your crying" said Cece as she kneel to the ground to look at her friend. Rocky was crying and holding on to her right arm.

" You , you came back" cried Rocky as she looked at Cece.

" Duh, I love you of course I'd come back can't have you broken can I " said Cece as she rolled her eye's. Rocky was grinning like she won the lottery.

" Umm, your arm is broken why are you smiling" asked Cece as she tilted her head to the right.

" Because you came back and that you just said that you love me." said Rocky as she slowly sat up.

"I , I, I did just say that huh" said Cece as she looked shocked. Rocky nodded her head and grinned.

" Yeah, you did and I have to tell you something" said Rocky as she looked at Cece.

" Tell me later we need to get you to the hospital " said Cece as she pointed to the ambulance coming there way.

" How" said Rocky as she looked confused.

" I text my mom saying you fell out of a tree. Now just relax everything will be okay I got you babe" said Cece as she had a look of confidence on her. Rocky nodded her head and leaned on Cece for support. It was nice being call babe by Cece and having her take care of her. She hope she could tell Cece she felt the same way, that she loved her too.

**Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up ! Shake it up !**

I got the song from Kim Possible so the drama. I was looking threw all my old song's and I found it. So I was thinking it would be cute to wright a song fic for that song. Hope you like it.


End file.
